


Meloncholic

by KpopOracle



Series: Woohyun Drabbles [1]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Emotionally drained Reader, Hugs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: A drabble containing one hug from Woohyun to a neutral reader.....
Relationships: Nam Woohyun/Reader
Series: Woohyun Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037388
Kudos: 2





	Meloncholic

You weren’t sure why you felt like this. The radiating cold in your chest, like a shard of ice, lodged in your heart. Beyond numb. Literally, as if no emotion remained, hollow, empty, apathetic, despondent... You sat on the sofa, random music playing that you are only half-listening to...

“Come here,” Woohyun said, sitting down on the arm of the sofa, wrapping his arm around you. You didn’t need much coaxing for him to pull your head to his chest, his hand gently stroking your hair.

“I can hold you as long as you need,” he said. The feeling of his voice vibrating in his chest against your face was soothing, the sound of his breathing was reassuring, the touch of his hand felt warm and tender... His intoxicating scent filled your nostrils, leaving you wanting more.

“Just a bit longer,” you said, wrapping your arms around his waist.


End file.
